Edmund Jeweler
Edmund Jeweler is a jeweler who was from Ardougne, but moved to Falador for his jeweling career, but moved back to Ardougne due to a lack of business. He owned Edmund's Jewelry Store in Western Falador. He is played by Howdia. Characteristics Edmund stands at 6'2", has brown hair, and white skin. On his back, he has a nasty scar that is about a foot long from getting attacked by a jewelry store robber. He wears a brown shirt with a black vest, black gloves, green pants, and black boots. Due to the loneliness of his store when there aren't customers, he is happy to chat with anyone who would like to chat with him. Early Life Edmund Jeweler was born into a family of jewelers in Ardougne. His father wanted for him to go along with the family profession, so he spent a lot of time in his shop as a child to watch what he did. When he was 8, he went off to school for his basic education. He finished when he was 14, and then he got an apprenticeship with another jeweler who owned a jewelry store, where he learned the ropes to jeweling. At the age of 24, he finished his apprenticeship, so he decided to move to Falador in hopes of opening a successful jewelry store there. He bought a constantly meowing black cat and named him Onyx to keep him company while at work, where he would be lonely while waiting for customers. Edmund's Jewelry Store After finishing his apprenticeship, Edmund moved to Falador to open a jewelry store there. Tour of the City Soon after Edmund moved to Falador, he met a lady by the square. She offered to show him around, so he got a tour of the city. During this tour, he found where to put his jewelry store. Purchase of the Shop He went to discuss the buying of the jewelry store with the owner. It turned out the owner was retiring, and planned to sell it, so he bought it. The First Day of Business One day, while Edmund was opening his jewelry store, a hand broke into the window to try to steal jewelry. Luckily, Edmund noticed it and tried to grab it, so it pulled out. While Edmund was looking for boards in his cabinet to board up the windows, a mysterious man sneaked into the store and tried to hit Edmund in the head with a blackjack. Edmund luckily saw the blackjack and sidestepped. The man unsheathed his dual daggers to try to stab him with. He went behind his desk to get his toolbox to try to hit the man with. He bent down to get the toolbox, and then the man tried to stab him while he was standing up. This resulted in Edmund's back getting cut massively. The dual daggers were covered in poison. Edmund swung his toolbox at the man's head. The man ducked, and attempted to stab Edmund in the stomach with the dual daggers, so Edmund stepped back. The man threatened to kill Onyx, so Edmund put back his toolbox and then he sat in a chair and said "I surrender..." The man sheathed his daggers, then hit Edmund in the head with his blackjack, knocking him unconscious, along with the poison. The man picked up Edmund and dragged him outside. Onyx's meowing started sounding sad. The man tied up Edmund. The man closed the door, and then locked it. He took the smallest diamond he could find, and then he put it in his pocket. Onyx became angry and began meowing louder. In cursive, the man left a note. Here is what it said. Yours truly, With all my love, White Knight. He broke the window, and then crawled out and ran away. Edmund woke up, in pain and tied up. He laid on his back to try to stop the spill of blood out of his massively-cut back. He begin waiting for someone to come by and help him, since he couldn't do anything due to being tied up. Two men, the name of one of them being unknown, and the other being Deynor Wyrmchaster, came to the store as customers. They saw Edmund injured and tied up on the ground, so Deynor Wyrmchaster cut the rope. The man with the unknown name requested for a piece of jewelry of his to be repaired, so he promised to come back the next day. Then Deynor removed the ragged shirt, and then he smeared medical salve on the cut. He placed a leather dowell in front of Edmund to bite down on so stitching can be done on the massive cut. Once he finished, he bandaged Edmund in a crossways pattern around Edmund's chest and cut. Deynor helped Edmund get up from the ground, and then he recommended to Edmund to not have any strenuous activity for at least two weeks, and to change the bandages at least once every other day. Then Deynor took an order form and filled it out, and then gave it to Edmund. Edmund unlocked the door with the key that he keeps in his pocket, and then he came across the note, which appeared to imply that a white knight attacked him. First Order Deynor Wyrmchaster ordered a necklace to be made for Hayley K. Spears after helping Edmund. Here is the order form. Name: Deynor Wyrmchaster Description of jewelry: A golden necklace inset with a diamond. The diamond would have the numbers "171" as well as the word "Cascada" engraved onto it. Time that it should take for the crafting of the jewelry: ~1 week Offered price: 2000 coins. A month later, Edmund finally had the necklace made, due to the injury slowing his work. Deynor came by and purchased it, and said that the next order of his would be for an engagement ring. First Apprentice One day, a boy named Gabriel came to Edmund's store, asking for food. Edmund decided to offer him an apprenticeship, which he accepted. Edmund cooked meat for the two of them outside, and then they went back in to continue work... Closing Due to there not being many customers, Edmund ended up closing his jewelry store to move back to Ardougne in hopes of business there. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Ardougne Category:Retired Category:Commoners